


Just like a lollypop

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bad Grimm good Blutbad, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Dry Orgasm, Just Monroe, M/M, Nickroe - Freeform, Nickroe forever, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick cuts his fingers while cooking. He wants Monroe to lick it.</p>
<p>Kinky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a lollypop

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for what I consider mild blood play and light mention of a blutbad eating a grimm.
> 
> Rated explicit just in case.

Monroe smiled as he observed Nick washing his hands at the kitchen sink, humming quietly to himself. Either he was being possessed or it was one of those rare nights when the Grimm was exceptionally relaxed and didn't have a case or the latest wesen he had to somehow knock down on his mind. 

The blutbad, who was standing at his kitchen island, went back to crack eggs while Nick was slicing tomatoes. It only took a few seconds before he had to look up again, alarmed by a quiet curse. He rushed to Nick’s side,shaking his head.

"Some Grimm you are Nick. You fight with doppelarmbrust and axes but you can’t handle a kitchen knife?"

"Well, sorry Monroe, I’ve been trained by a very sloppy guy. Then again, you can’t expect much from a vegan blutbad, can you?"

"I think you can," Monroe joked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He reached for the paper towels near the sink and tore one off for Nick who was holding up his index finger, which was now sporting a rather deep cut. Blood started to roll freely down the Grimm’s finger and hand. Monroe was careful not to look, focusing on keeping a relaxed exterior. He could smell it though, the warm, fresh blood. He knew Nick would taste delicious. His mouth watered and a shiver ran down his spine. 

He was waiting for Nick to hold his hand down under the water but no movement came from the Grimm. Monroe looked into Nick’s eyes, confused. 

"Oh my sweet lord, Nick, are you trying to find out how it feels to bleed to death or something?"

"Lick it off," Nick instructed calmly, holding his finger close to Monroe’s face.

"Get out, have you officially lost it? I’m a blutbad, remember?" Monroe's voice was accessorized by a dumbfounded expression. He forced himself to look into Nick’s eyes, instead of at his finger which was now covered in perfect red blood. 

"Exactly, you’re a blutbad Monroe. Wouldn't it be like a treat of some kind for you?"

"I’m not a dog Nick!" Monroe exclaimed, shaking his head at the way the Grimm rolled his eyes. 

"Imagine it’s a lollypop and you can just suck on it. I know you miss it. Maybe you can indulge just this time." The Grimm winced slightly because this was really stinging and for some reasons, he thought a soft, warm blutbad tongue would soothe the pain away. 

"Do you want to end up as my dinner that bad?"

"Come on Monroe, we both know you would never hurt me." Nick brought his finger closer to Monroe’s face, making the blutbad cross his eyes almost comically. 

"No. I don't want to lick your blood, Nick. As tasty as it looks, I don't feel like it." Monroe would have sounded a lot more convincing if his voice wasn't shaking and if his irises weren't tinted with red. He bit on his lower lip and growled softly, his features sharpening ever so slightly. 

"Come on Monroe," Nick said seductively, sure of himself, before pressing his finger briefly against Monroe’s lower lip. The blutbad licked the remnants of blood of off his lip "It would be so hot, Monroe. Please..."

Monroe moaned as the Grimm took a few steps closer and pressed himself against the blutbad who was now staring at his bloody finger with crimson eyes and parted lip, his breath coming in short gasps. 

"You’re crazy Nick," the blutbad whispered, before closing his eyes and darting his tongue out to catch a fresh drop of blood. 

"I’m crazy for you, Monroe." It was cheesy alright, but still it made the lovesick blutbad whimper before he finally decided to lap freely at the warm blood, getting himself drunk on it. Nick opened his hand, smearing the thick, bright red liquid all over Monroe’s mouth and scruffy chin. He put his other hand on Monroe’s heaving chest and let his cheek rest against the tall man’s strong shoulder, watching Monroe’s tongue closely, even as it sneaked up and down his finger and into the palm of his hand. 

The Grimm felt desire rise in his body, a raw, primal need for Monroe spread itself through him like wild fire. He pressed his hips to his blutbad’s body, rubbing himself eagerly against the top of Monroe’s thigh, watching with unwavering intensity as that big, warm tongue lapped merrily at the same blood that was pumping through his veins. 

Monroe wasn’t much better off. His throat was swallowing compulsively and he was feeling so hungry for Nick he could picture it in his head, the Grimm naked and tied up at his mercy, eager for Monroe to spread him and wreck him and then devour him. He was sure Nick had no idea what was actually happening in his head, how truly dangerous it was to tempt a blutbad like that. He growled and snarled as he slid his tongue across the warm wound. He turned his face to Nick’s who looked just as out of it as if Monroe had just fucked him silly. 

"You cut yourself on purpose didn't you?" Nick nodded. Of course he had done it on purpose. Monroe looked wild and way more impressive than Nick had anticipated. He really underestimated his friend sometimes. His eyes were deep red and his mouth and chin were covered in Nick’s blood and the expression in his eyes, the bestial intensity there, the growls mingling with his heavy breathing, it all was more than enough to make Nick whimper and burry his burning face in Monroe’s shoulder, drooling into the material of Monroe’s dark brown shawl cardigan as he humped the blutbad’s leg harder.

The blutbad snarled and pressed Nick into the counter, forcing his thigh properly between his legs and rubbing it against his denim clad erection, growling filthy words into his ear until a powerful orgasm washed over him. Their mouths clashed together, Monroe kissing him expertly while all the Grimm could do was whimper and sob in ecstasy with his mouth open, invaded by Monroe’s tongue on which he could taste iron. 

After they broke the kiss, Nick could only stare in hazy adoration as the blutbad took a step back and closed his eyes to center himself. With a slow exhale, Monroe opened his eyes and looked at Nick looking both pleased and angry. 

"Monroe, that was so hot."

"Okay, let’s patch you up--"

"Oh no, Monroe, no no no. We are going to bed right now."

The blutbad stared at Nick for a few moments that seemed to last forever and then nodded, successfully hiding how bad he was longing for more. 

"Okay fine. Go to bed. I’ll order pizza for after. Freak."

Monroe smiled gently to Nick. Tonight would be difficult for him but if Nick liked it, then it was worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
